Harry Potter Year One: Serina Hoshi
by 13animaluver
Summary: What if another Witch came to Hogwarts, and she was originally from Japan? How would she change the story? How does she know Snape? This will be a Harry - Hermoine story too! It will include many others I'm not spoiling this now! Love you all! I'm not so good at summaries at times so take my word it's not to shabby!
1. Chapter 1

This is my Harry Potter story I have not given up on my other story to be clear. I just need to get this out there. Its has been stuck in my head from the beginning of my Inuyasha/Detective Conan story. Gomenasai fateful readers!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day was relatively normal for 28 year-old orphanage volunteer Karin Heights. She had gotten there twenty minutes before her shift to help Mrs. Cline in the Nursery. There was currently 7 residents in the nursery, ranging from six months to three years.

Karin was training to take over the Nursery wing when Mrs. Cline retired in three years. Karin was helping start breakfast when she was called into Miss. Maudies office to talk about a new little girl coming to the home.

"She is five years-old and her parents were killed in front of her, we need to monitor her closely, her family was originally from Japan, they moved here three years ago because of things that have yet to be explained. I'm going to talk with the women bringing her to us. You keep the child away from the others as they would ask too many questions for this. Do you understand?"

Karin was used to how Mrs. Maudie expected things to be done and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes Ma'am when should she be arriving, and what is her name?" Karin was very attentive to how she should act at this point not wanting to disappoint her boss.

"She should be here in an hour, her name is Serina Hoshi, she will be accompanied by a man he said he would explain things as soon as he got here. Now I want you to get an extra bedroom set up next to mine, I will watch after her at night as she will be my responsibility while here." Said Miss. Maudie.

Karin left the office and passed a group of 12 year-olds, who were talking about homework, and went to the big hall closet and pulled out grey fitted sheets, purple thin and thick blankets, and two pillows. This stopped the boys and girls who were discussing The Diary of Anne Frank and watched as she walked to the empty room they understood they would be getting a new kid, by the purple comforter it was to be a girl.

Karin was setting up the new bedroom and making the bed and cleaning out the closet of cobwebs and spiders when Jamie, a boy sixteen years-old who has blue eyes and black hair. His family was killed in a car crash, he has been here since he was a baby, he usually helped with younger kids he had a big sister but she died shortly after arrival due to complications with the car crash.

"Miss. Heights Miss. Maudie needs you." He left soon after to get back to his room.

Shaking her head at his lack of social skills Karin finished putting away the cleaning things and went to Miss. Maudie's office. To see a man with black hair, eyes, pale skin and a hooked nose. He was wearing black slacks with a black jacket and tie over a white undershirt.

"Karin this is Severus Snape, Severus Snape this is Karin Heights, she is training to take over the Nursery Wing in three years." She gestured to a little girl in the plush chair in the corner she was currently asleep and had a deep emerald snake in her arms. What really caught Karin's eye was her dark grey hair that was almost to her waist.

"And this is Serina Hoshi, her things are by the door, I'll call Jamie to help you bring things up."

"There is no need Miss. Heights, I'll carry the girl, I need to tell her goodbye I told her I would before I left." He said the last part with his pale cheeks tinged pink and was turned away from the two.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback Thirty Minutes Earlier::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_So Mr. Snape, would you care to explain why Serina will be placed in our care? What of her family, and her 'Special Circumstances'?" Miss. Maudie raised her brow in question._

_Severus Snape was not a patient man nor was he a cruel man, he was just a strict man. And expected things to be done in a certain way that is why he went into Potions. _

"_The special things are well, would you like some tea it will take awhile to explain" He flicked his wand out of his wrist holder and summoned up tea from his bag with a wave of his wand. _

_Serina spoke up from her spot on the floor with her snake that Snape had given her while he stayed with her, along with her silver and green dress. _

"_Oniisan could I have a cookie? I would love a cookie and so would Snakey, he loves cookies and milk." Her eyes were big and shining with the thought of two cookies._

_He answered the question with summoning two cookies from the bag. While Miss. Maudie sat there thunderstruck. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish beacuse of the magic desplaied in front of her. _

"_Oi oi Bachan why are you all fishy like?" Serina did an impression of what she think Miss. Maudie was doing but had her hands on her face as an add on to the fish face. _

"_Serina." Snape spoke up._

"_Yes Oniisan?" Her voice was childlike filled with wonderment. _

"_You have crumbs all over your mouth, and be careful how you eat, remember you could choke and that would not be good for either of us." His voice was gruff trying to be stoic but his voice was failing him and it had a caring tone to it._

"_Okie dokie Oniisan!" her voice was cheery and happy not one of a child who had recently lost her parents. _

"_Serina here is a witch like I am a wizard. Yes its true no we can not do things willy nilly as you muggles might think. Serina is a strong witch for her age which is saying a lot as most kids have accidental magic, Serina here understands that she can make things happen and does quite a lot usually when she wants to get something from a place she cannot reach. She is very gifted." _

_Carried on with the explanation of the magic world and all its works government and schools, how they are chosen for jobs and what he teaches as Hogwarts._

"_Wait. So you are telling me that Serina is a Witch. You are a Wizard, you do magic with a wand. You go to a school to learn said magic. You teach Potions, and work for a Headmaster named Albus Dumbledore who likes Lemon have your own Government called The Ministry of Magic. There is such a thing as Werewolves, Vampires, Goblins, and Dragons? You also fly around on brooms?!" Snape just nodded "Okay then where do I sign?"_

"_Right here." Severus handed her the papers and got up from the chair and kneeled to where Serina was._

"_Serina, I'm going to leave as soon as all these papers are drawn up. I'll come back here in about five years to get you back, but neechan needs to stay here to be safe and learn. If you fall asleep I'll wake you up to say goodbye. Okay?" _

_Serina looked up at her newly found big brother and nodded her head and hugged him tight._

"_Yes Niisan."_

Oi oi, how do you all like it? Tell me in a review. I'll update as soon as I get FIVE reviews, or I have freetime...

Nope five reviews! Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone? How do you like the story so far?

Please tell me if I can make changes

To be better for you!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Time Skip- Three years:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serina was sitting across from Jamie, a Volunteer, in the big play/interview room. Jamie had a foam disk in hand, Serina was focusing on the disk when it suddenly rose off Jamie's hand. She was struggling to keep the connection going when it dropped back into Jamie's hand.

"Good job Serina, you were able to keep it in the air longer than last week, now lets see if you can move a ball across the floor." He pulled a small bouncy ball from his pocket and set it on the floor Serina scrunched up her brow and balled her small fists and the ball moved five feet from it's original place.

"Oni-san I did it! I did it!" Serina raced over to where her 'Big Brother' was and tackled hugged him.

"Serina-Chan calm down, you're-" His sentence was cut off by a loud crash from upstairs.

"SERINA JAMIE!" A booming voice that was Karin Heights vibrated of the walls. Serina ran behind Jamie and jumped on his back and said,

"Run before Obasan gets us!" Serina gripped his shoulders tightly as he took off out the backdoor and out into the trees.

"Nisan are we in doggy doody now?" Serina asked. Her black eyes were shining with worry.

"Yup deep dog sh- poo" He caught himself before he let that word slip in front of her. 'My big mouth will REALLY screw me over sooner or later with her, all I need is for her to say damn and I'm doomed to diaper duty.' [~_~]

"Oni-san where do babies come from? I asked Obasan she said to ask you." Serina asked randomly.

"Well damn."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Time Skip- Two Years :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jamie is now 21, and he is still Volunteering and helping Serina control her powers, mostly Telekinesis, but last year she showed talent in controlling water. They have been working on her powers in the interview room and the pond in the back.

"What do you mean, that Serina is leaving? I thought that she was going to stay, that we had a special arrangement. One that said that she was to stay here until she went to finishing school-"

Jamie was cut off from his rant by Mrs. Maudie raising her hand for his silence.

"She is going to be going to the finishing school from eleven to seventeen. It's a special school for people with her, special abilities. The night when she was dropped off a professor from the school was the one who dropped her off, he explained and left a letter and her little snake she has in her room." Smiling of the memory from that night she handed Jamie the letter which read.

_To Whom it may Concern,_

_Serina Hoshi has the most unique abilities, even for one so young._  
_When I picked her up from the wreckage of her house he magic had_  
_placed a small dome around her when her parents had been killed by _  
_a Rogue wizard from Japan. He had targeted her family because her_  
_family has strong magical children. He was going after Serina's mother _  
_to be a breeding stock. They moved out here to Surrey to try and save _  
_Rin Hoshi from that fate. Unfortunately this did not stop him. Enraged_  
_by his pray getting away from him he found out where they were and _  
_killed Rin and Sesshomaru Hoshi he did not find Serina who was hidden _  
_under a charm at the time. he left after torturing them and killing them _  
_with muggle technics trying to find their child. _

_Sincerely _  
_Severus Snape Potions Master _

"So Jamie she will be here during the summer and she will be able to visit us on holidays. So not to fret, she will be back and not forget her Big Brother. Miss. Maudie said before Jamie could speak up.

"So I need you to tell Serina that she should get ready because a visitor will be here soon.

"Yes Ma'am." Jamie spoke from his place.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So I would love feedback, I need to have people comment and such to actually update the next chapter.

This will be a Harry X Hermione later but Serina is a part of this to so wait patiently Harry and everyone will be here soon! Love reviews and things It warms an author's heart!

P.S The next chapter WILL be longer I swear to you!  
P.S.S This time I need AT least 5 MORE reviews! before I even update. I already finished the next chapter!Hi e

And I know its horrid, just leave it be! I'll edit it later... possibly... XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

Sorry for the late update!

I have to use my dads computer and be careful because he will read it if I don't delete it...

I have not given up on my other story

Its just I'm writers block on that story, horrid writers block...

Well enjoy this chapter!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serina's room was white walls with posters of her favorite bands, P!nk, Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift, and Disney. Yes she was absolutely in love with Disney, movies, shows and music. Her favorite movie is Tangled and song from that movie is Mother Knows Best, or I Have a Dream.

Jamie had walked into her room in jeans and a red collared shirt, he was unsuccessfully trying to get Serina's attention.

"Serina where are you? You need to get ready Miss. Maudie says you're going to have a visitor, so go get your best dress, and do your hair, I don't care how you do your hair but get your lazy-ass moving!" He was yelling to Serina who had her red, silver, and black headphones on and, plugged into a laptop that she had gotten from everybody from the orphanage for her, most recent birthday.

"Damn it, SERINA!" Jamie yelled at her to get her attention. She turned around and rolled her eyes.

"I heard you but chose to ignore it. Oniisan do I have to I'm right in the middle of an episode of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood!" She had always loved Japanese Animes and movies but was only allowed to watch some of it now that she turned 11 the day before and was hooked on three already, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Detective Conan, Inuyasha, and Sailor Moon.

"Nope scat. Now go get ready!" He dragged her out of the room and to the bathroom. "I suggest you get ready before I tell Rachel, she'll do make up and curl your hair while you're tied to a chair." Yes Rachel her best friend in the whole world besides her big brother, Rachel was blond, tall and hyper most of the time from her "Secret" stash of candy, AKA her underwear drawer.

With that Serina dashed off to the empty bathroom down the hall.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::One Hour Later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serina was in her best grey and blue dress and had her hair in two pigtails, like Sailor Moon, and was wearing her black converse. While waiting she started to play with her pigtails and twisted them up into two buns like Princess Leia.

"Miss. Maudie what's going on? Why is there going to be a man coming to get me? Am I being taken away for testing, breeding, or worse CALCULUS EXAMS?" Serina's attempt to get some information was met with rolled eyes on Miss. Maudies half. Sticking her tongue out at the lame reaction she let her hair down and started to think of the last book she read which was The Book Thief.

"Serina, I'm guessing that you want to know why you are being called here? I assume I'm correct from your earlier outburst." Serina nodded. "Well it's about the night you dropped of here, and you are being sent away, but to a special school. It will be explained when Professor Snape gets here."

A knock was on the door and it opened to reveal a pale man with black hair that seemed almost greasy and to make him paler, his nose looked as it had been broken. And his clothes were black and flowing like robes, a sudden recognition came to Serina and flashed across her face.

"Oniisan?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Stupid Oniisans being all Oniisaney," Serina was lying in her bed thinking about the events that transpired that evening.

"Neesan? Wanna play Tea party with me?" Maria Ross {Don't be judgen!} five years old and lost both parent sin a fire when she was a baby. She really looked up to Serina and loved to play games with her mostly Tea Party, and Lovely Ladies. (I do not own) Maria came in to Serina's room with a cardboard box in her hand and her yellow play dress over her worn jeans and pink shirt.

"Gomenasai Maria-chan but I'm going in a few hours and I need to be ready and I'm going to have to clean, and sort things like my clothes, books, and all my other things I need to see what I'm going to bring to my new school. Maria-chan I'm leaving in a week and I'm not coming back 'till Christmas." Seeing the little girl about to cry Serina pulled a chocolate she nicked from Rach. and gave her the candy and added. "But if I come back early we will play I promise"

Serina pulled on a blood red jumper, her blue jeans, and left her hair and shoes alone. Sighing she opened the letter Severus Snape, Professor Snape had given her. And read it again.

**SCHOOL****of****WITCHCRAFT****and****WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster****: ****ALBUS****DUMBLEDORE**

**(****Order****of****Merlin****, ****First****Class****, ****Grand****Sorc****., ****Chf****. ****Warlock****,**

**Supreme****Mugwump****, ****International****Confed****. ****of****Wizards****)**

Dear Miss Hoshi

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_'__So__this__is__Diagon__Alley__, __I__really__wish__I__had__more__eyes__and__more__time__. __Is__that__a__book__shop__?' _Serina was spinning taking in all of the sights and sounds when she spotted Flourish and Blotts and stopped in her tracks, _'__BOOKS__! __Must__read__...' _Serina walked into the store in a daze and Snape followed closely behind shaking his head at the girl's antics.

"You do realize we have to get your money from Gringotts, right?" Snape stated the question to Serina who was looking at all the books with a fire in her eyes. "Child, we will come back now lets go to Gringotts." Seeing as she didn't hear him he flicked his wand out and levitated the girl out of the Flourish and Blotts while she struggled to get out and continued until they reached Gringotts.

_Enter__, __stranger__, __but__take__heed_

_'__**Of**____**what**____**awaits**____**the**____**sin**____**of**____**greed**_

_**'**__For__those__who__take__, __but__do__not__earn__,_

_'__**Must**____**pay**____**most**____**dearly**____**in**____**their**____**turn**__**.**_

_**'**__So__if__you__seek__beneath__our__floors_

_'__**A**____**treasure**____**that**____**was**____**never**____**yours**__**,**_

_**'**__Thief__, __you__have__been__warned__, __beware_

_'__**Of**____**finding**____**more**____**than**____**treasure**____**there**__**.**_

The bank was amazing, it towered over all the other buildings and, it was an amazing building. Serina was not expecting the Goblins. Severus on the other hand walked calmly over to a Goblin and pulled out a key.

"Switchblade, Serina Hoshi wishes to make a withdrawal her is her key." Severus placed the pitch black key on the counter Switchblade reached for the key and saw the crest of Hoshi, a bird in flight and grinded.

"Finally the vaults were collecting dust dust for years. So follow me and we'll proced to the vaults." He hopped down from his perch and grabbed a lantern that was on a ledge.

Serina was gaping like a fish, "Vaults? Vaults? As in more than one?" Serina was flabbergasted,

"Yes Serina, you are the last of two noble houses from Japan, The honoured House of Takashi, your mother and the Great House of Hoshi. Two houses two different fortunes, and many vaults." Switchblade was telling her this she looked up at Snape with a questioning look.

"Just go along with it, even I don't get this stuff." Snape stated in all honestly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the ride down to the vaults in a roller coaster like ride, in which Severus turned and interesting shade of green, Serina and Snape had gotten her money and got all the things she needed for school and then some, like a magically enhanced trunk with was three times as big on the inside, and many many books from Flourish and Blotts. Serina for a pet had gotten a Great Horned Owl that would fly over great distances and a nice brown perch for him, he was quickly named Alchemy she also got a thick leather sleeve and shoulder pad so he could rest there with no injury inflicted on her. When she got her wand from Ollivander's Wand Shop she had gotten a 14' whippy whomping willow with mermaid hair.

All too soon they left Diagon Alley.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The items in Serina's trunk List

Hogwarts Books...

-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

-A History of Magic

-Magical Theory

-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

-Magical Drafts and Potions

-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

Robes

Cloke

Slippers

Socks

Underwear

Jamies

Muggle Jacket

Muggle Shirts

Muggle Pants

Muggle Books...

-Weedflower

-To Kill A Mockingbird

-The Diary Of Anne Frank

-The Book Thief

-The Little Princess

-Bleach Manga

-Naruto Manga

-Fullmetal Alchemist Manga

-The Hobbit

School Things...

-Three sets of plain work robes (black)

-One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

-One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

-One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

-1 wand

-1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

-1 set glass or crystal phials

-1 telescope

-1 set brass scales

-Quills

-Parchment

Carry On Bag

Laptop

old Ipod shuffle (I mean the OLDIES)

Red, Silver, and Black, Headphones

Wand

Black Beauty

Pencils

Lined Paper

Stuffed Giraffe

Robes for Hogwarts

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Love you all! Please review! just type it in the box right there!

\/


End file.
